Die Borg
by Anke
Summary: Die Elysianer waren eigentlich eine ganz normale Spezies, doch sie entwickelten sich zur größten Bedrohung der Galaxis – den Borg.
1. Der Künstler

Die Borg

Die Elysianer waren eigentlich eine ganz normale Spezies, doch sie entwickelten sich zur größten Bedrohung der Galaxis – den Borg.

Disclaimer: Die Borg gehören nicht mir sondern Paramount.

* * *

><p>Vor 1.800 Jahren…<p>

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

Haran Gopt lauschte den letzten Akkorden hinterher. Nach langen Jahren der Arbeit hatte er es geschafft. Das war das Lied. Die Ode, die seinen Gefühlen für diesen wunderbaren Planeten Ausdruck verlieh. Seit er mit einer dieser neumodischen Flugmaschinen unterwegs gewesen war und die Wunder seiner Welt bestaunt hatte, war es sein höchstes Ziel gewesen, diesem Erstaunen, dieser Ehrfurcht vor all dem Wunderbaren, das er gesehen hatte, Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es war unglaublich, wie wunderschön dieser Planet war, wie die Wüste Safra rot im Glanz der untergehenden Sonne schimmerte, wie sich das Licht in den Kristallfällen von Möda brach, die majestätische Ausstrahlung der unendlichen Wälder von Styx – dann die Städte, jede auf ihre eigene Art eine Schönheit und von faszinierenden Menschen bewohnt. Und all das fand Ausdruck in seinem Lied.

Haran stellte sich vor, wie sein Lied auch noch in Generationen gesungen werden würde, die Menschen von Elysia inspirieren und ihn zum größten Komponisten in der Geschichte Elysias machen würde.

Du bist vermessen, Haran, schalt er sich mit einem leisen Lächeln. Wie kannst du erwarten, dass ausgerechnet dein Lied die Zeit überstehen wird? Und doch, etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er mit diesem Lied Großes geschaffen hatte. Dass sein Lied die Geschichte verändern würde.


	2. Die Wissenschaftlerin

Vor 1.300 Jahren…

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

Wie von Zauberhand erschienen die Worte auf dem Bildschirm. Doktor Popaia Sieek lächelte. Sie mochte die Ode an ihre Heimatwelt, die der große Haran Gopt vor über fünfhundert Jahren verfasst hatte und die mittlerweile ins gesamte kollektive Bewusstsein der Elysianer eingegangen war. Haran Gopt hatte es geschafft, das Lebensgefühl der Elysianer einzufangen. Ihr herrlicher Planet, die große Liebe zur Kunst, die ruhige Freundlichkeit, die den Elysianern zu Eigen war, all das schwang in diesem Lied mit. Nun erforschten sie schon seit vielen Jahren immer weitere Beiche des Alls, doch nie hatten sie einen Planten gefunden, der an die Schönheit und Würde Elysias heranreichte. Die anderen Spezies erschreckten die Elysianer manchmal mit ihrer Gewaltbereitschaft, ihrer Fixierung auf den Handel. Alles Dinge, die auf Elysia keine große Bedeutung hatten – wie leider auch der Popaias Sicht auf den wissenschaftlichen Fortschritt.

Die Wissenschaftlerin wandte sich seufzend wieder ihrem Computer zu. Da war sie so nah am Ziel, nur um von ethischen Bedenken gestoppt zu werden. Neuronale Interfaces waren keine Seltenheit, allerdings war es allein Menschen mit einer entsprechenden Behinderung vorbehalten, sie auch zu verwenden. Alle anderen mussten bei den uneffektiven Methoden der externen Eingabegeräte bleiben. Dabei war allein schon der Gedanke, wie viel schneller und effektiver alle Arbeit getan werden könnte, elektrisierend. Aber nein, schon so eine unschuldige Tätigkeit, wie das gedankliche Diktat eines Textes – oder Liedes, wie sie es eben wieder einmal probehalber getan hatte – verursachte den Moralwächtern des Elysianischen Wissenschaftsrates Bauchschmerzen. Nicht auszudenken, was sie von Popaias eigentlichen Zielen, der direkten Vernetzung von Menschen halten würden. Was für großartige Dinge dann möglich wären, welche Werke erschaffen werden könnten, wenn zwei große Geister direkt zusammenarbeiten würden. Oder auch einfach nur, wie viele Missverständnisse vermieden werden könnten, wenn zwei Elysianer die Möglichkeit hätten, sich den Geist zu teilen.

Seit ihren Tagen an der Universität war Popaia war sie von den unglaublichen Möglichkeiten, die eine neuronale Vernetzung mit sich bringen würde, fasziniert. Nach ihrem Abschluss hätte sie viele Möglichkeiten gehabt, doch sie hatte sich für dieses Forschungsgebiet entschieden und nun stand sie kurz vor ihrem Durchbruch. Dem Lohn für all die Mühen, die durcharbeiteten Nächte, dem Verzicht auf Familie und Kinder – alles für diesen einen Traum.

Aber nein, es sollte nicht sein. Die engstirnigen Bonzen des Wissenschaftsrates hatten ihr weitere Forschungen in dieser Richtung verboten. Also würde sie weiterhin vorgeblich an neuronalen Prothesen arbeiten, während sie in ihren freien Stunden am Abend oder am Wochenende weiter an ihrer eigentlichen Entdeckung arbeitete. Denn in einem war sich Popaia Sieek sicher, diese Entwicklung würde den Lauf der Geschichte verändern und es sollte ihre Entwicklung sein.


	3. Der General

Vor 1.200 Jahren…

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

In General Zuchan Mood zog sich alles zusammen, als er die alte Ode an Elysia hörte. So viel von dem, was dort besungen wurde, war nicht mehr da. Die Kristallfälle von Möda, die Wälder von Styx, die glitzernden Metropolen, alles hinweggefegt in den endlosen Dekaden eines grausamen Krieges.

Wir hätten nie in dieses verdammte All aufbrechen sollen, dachte Zuchan Mood zum wiederholten Mal. Wir hätten unter uns bleiben sollen. Wir hätten nie auf die Gymes treffen dürfen.

Die Gymes waren Elysias Nemesis geworden. Aggressiv und habgierig waren sie über ihren wunderschönen Planten hergefallen, in der Absicht dessen Ressourcen zu plündern und die Bevölkerung zu versklaven. Doch sie hatten die Elysianer unterschätzt. General Mood war stolz auf die verbitterte Gegenwehr, die sein Volk den Aggressoren entgegenbrachte. Keiner hätte dies den zartgliedrigen, vergeistigten Elysianern zugetraut – am wenigsten die Gymes. Aber der Preis war so hoch. So viele hatten schon ihr Leben gelassen, so viel von Elysias erhabener Kultur und Geschichte war für immer zerstört. Und nun sah es auch noch so aus, als ob alles vergeblich sein sollte. Noch ein halbes Jahr schätzte der General, vielleicht etwas länger, dann würde es endgültig mit den Elysainern vorbei sein, für immer. Es sei denn…

Unwillig schob er das Pad auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. Der Vorschlag, den es enthielt, gefiel ihm nicht, auch wenn es die einzige Rettung sein sollte. Im letzten Jahrhundert hatte eine Wissenschaftlerin namens Doktor Popaia Sieek Forschungen zu neuronalen Interfaces und Netzwerken betrieben. Doktor Sieeks Forschungen waren als unethisch betrachten worden und als sie aufgeflogen war, hatte man ihr die Privilegien eines Mitglieds des Wissenschaftsrates entzogen. Doch sie hatte weitergemacht und in ihrem Nachlass hatte man erstaunliche Forschungsergebnisse gefunden. Natürlich hatte der Rat diese Ergebnisse unter Verschluss gehalten. Zu gefährlich war die Idee angesehen worden, dass sich zwei oder mehr Individuen zu einem Geist verbinden könnten. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Diese Fähigkeit konnte nun die Wende bedeuten, den Untergang Elysias im letzten Moment noch abwenden. Der General war kein Narr, er wusste wie viele Reibungsverluste menschliche Kommunikation mit sich brachte, Verzögerungen, Missverständnisse. Das alles konnte mit Doktor Sieeks Entwicklung wenn nicht ausgeschaltet, so doch minimiert werden – und ihnen den entscheidenden Vorteil gegen die Gymes bringen. Doch um welchen Preis? Würden sie sich selbst verlieren?

Geschwätz, wies sich Zuchan Mood zurecht. Wenn sie nicht handelten, würden sie auf alle Fälle verlieren und das konnte niemand wollen.


	4. Der Präsident

Vor 1.150 Jahren…

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

Die heimgekehrten Soldaten marschierten in langen Reihen an Präsident Peketa vorbei. Sie waren siegreich gewesen. Sie hatten die Gymes vernichtet. Ein halber Sektor jubelte ihnen zu, voller Freude von dieser aggressiven Spezies befreit zu sein. Doch Präsident Peketa konnte sich nicht freuen. Höhnisch hallte die alte Ode an Elysia in seinem Kopf und erinnerte ihn daran, was sie alles durch die Gymes verloren hatten. Einiges würden sie wohl wieder aufbauen können, doch anderes war auf ewig verloren. Und wann würde der nächste Aggressor kommen? Elysia durfte nie wieder so naiv und wehrlos werden, wie es vor diesem Konflikt gewesen war. Elysia brauchte weiterhin seine neuronal vernetzten Soldaten, auch wenn es genügend Stimmen gab, die dagegen waren. Grimmig dachte er an den Wissenschaftsrat. Diese Leute hatten die entscheidende Technik in Händen gehalten und sie Elysia verwehrt. Wäre nicht General Mood gewesen, Elysia wäre untergegangen. Und nun wagten es dieselben Leute, die Elysia durch ihre Verweigerung fast ins Verderben gestürzt hätten, schon wieder, sich gegen die einzige Sicherheit zu wenden, die sie hatten. Nach dem Krieg war Elysia verletzlicher als je zuvor. Die Bevölkerung war dezimiert und von den Entbehrungen des Krieges geschwächt. Immer noch starben Menschen an Krankheiten und Unterernährung. Auch hatten die Gymes den Planten fast seiner gesamten Rohstoffe beraubt und Peketa war sich sicher, dass keines der anderen Völker genügend Anstand haben würde, ihnen zu helfen. Elysia lag am Boden. Elysia brauchte eine schlagkräftige Armee. Moralische Überlegenheit war ein Luxus, den sie sich in diesem kalten und feindlichen Universum nicht leisten konnten. Das hatten sie ja bitter erfahren. Der Präsident warf einen weiteren Blick auf die vorbeiziehenden Soldaten.

Würden sich überhaupt genügend Rekruten finden lassen? Viele der heimkehrenden Soldaten hatten sich darüber beklagt, dass sie in der Zeit im neuronalen Netz das Gefühl hatten, ihr Selbst zu verlieren. Und manche hatten es wohl auch verloren, waren jetzt in psychiatrischen Kliniken untergebracht. Immer wieder berichteten die Zeitungen von herzerweichenden Fällen verrückter Helden dieses Freiheitskrieges. Selbst Genral Mood, der große Held des Gymes-Krieges, hatte seine letzten Tage in geistiger Verwirrung verbracht.

Dabei hätte so viel Leid vermieden werden können, wenn man die Soldaten schon vorher vernetzt hätte. Das neuronale Netz hatte Elysias Truppen unglaublich wendig und schlagkräftig gemacht. In den letzten Tagen des Krieges hatten die Gymes die Elysianischen Truppen für von Geistern befehligt gehalten, so schnell und unerwartet hatten sie sie in hochkomplexen Aktionen von den unterschiedlichsten Seiten aus angegriffen.

Nein, die Versäumnisse der alten Administration wollte Peketa nicht wiederholen. Elysia brauchte diese Truppe um zu überleben, koste es was es wolle und der Präsident hatte auch schon mehrere Ideen.


	5. Der Soldat

Vor 1.000 Jahren…

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

Tuchan Weil klammerte sich an die Worte der alten Elysia-Ode. Sie schienen die einzige Verbindung zu seinem Ich zu sein. Seit er dem Verteidigungs-Kollektiv Elysisas beigetreten war, spürte er, wie sich sein Selbst in dem Chor der vielen tausend Stimmen immer weiter auflöste. Es war ein dummer Fehler gewesen, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, ein dummer, dummer Fehler. Wie immer in seinem Leben war er den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gegangen. Wie damals, als er nach dem Willen seiner Familie Buchhalter geworden war. Wie damals, als er sich auf diese Unterschlagung eingelassen hatte. Und als er aufgeflogen war hatte er gekniffen, sich für den Dienst im Verteidigungskollektiv entschieden, anstatt die Entehrung einer regulären Strafe auf sich zu nehmen.

Seine wenigen Freunde hatten ihn gewarnt, hatten gesagt, dass das Kollektiv ihn für immer verändern würde, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr zurückkehren könne. Er hatte ihnen einfach nicht glauben wollen. Hatte gedacht, dass alles besser war als die Entehrung durch eine Verurteilung. Und nun war er hier im Kollektiv und konnte sich kaum wehren gegen die vielen tausend Stimmen, die ihn die ganze Zeit begleiteten, die ihm sagten, was er wann zu tun habe und die ihrerseits an seinen intimsten Gedanken teilhatten. So stellte Tuchan sich die Hölle vor. Sterben wäre besser gewesen, als Teil dieses alles verschlingenden Kollektivs zu sein.

Tuchan sah an sich herunter. Nicht einmal äußerlich war er weiter Elysianer geblieben. Er sah das klobige Multifunktionsimplantat, mit dem sie seine einstmals elegante Hand ersetzt hatten. Diese Implantate waren zunächst Prothesen für die Verwundeten des Krieges gewesen, doch schon bald hatte sich herausgestellt, wie nützlich sie waren, um Menschen in noch perfektere Kampfmaschinen zu verwandeln. Der Soldat neben ihm hatte seine Hände behalten, dafür ein Okular-Implantat erhalten, das ihm ermöglichte auch in der Nacht über Kilometer zu sehen. Das Verteidigungs-Kollektiv diente Elysia mittlerweile schon so lange, mehrte den Ruhm Elysias, wie es so schön hieß. Und die Elysianer verschlossen ihre Augen vor dem, was sie aus ihren Soldaten machten. Das sah er jetzt. Sie alle hier waren für die Elysianer nur nützliche Maschinen, hervorgegangen aus dem Abschaum ihrer Gesellschaft, der damit eine nützliche Bestimmung gefunden hatte. Maschinen, mit denen man machen durfte, was man wollte. Eine unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf.

Das dürft ihr mit uns nicht tun, begehrte es in Tuchan auf, wir sind Elysianer wie ihr. Und der Chor der Stimmen in seinem Kopf antwortete: Das dürfen sie nicht tun, wir sind das Kollektiv und wir sind stark, wir sind besser als sie. Sie sind Individuen, allein und schwach. Unsere Zeit wird kommen.


	6. Die Rebellin

Vor 900 Jahren…

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

Warum kam ihr dieses Lied jetzt in den Sinn, wo Katyn Janes durch die engen Lüftungsschächte des zentralen Rechenkomplexes kroch? Es war ein Lied aus ihrer Kindheit, als in Elysia alles wieder gut zu sein schien. Der Krieg gegen die Gymes war seit Generationen vorbei und für die Sicherheit Elysias sorgte das Verteidigungs-Kollektiv. Genau dieses Kollektiv, das sich nun gegen sie gewandt hatte.

Katyn war auf der Universität gewesen, als auf einmal nichts mehr so gewesen war wie vorher. In einer beispiellosen Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion hatte das Kollektiv sich gegen Elysia gewandt und im Handstreich alle Schaltzentralen der Macht genommen. Aber anstatt diese Position zu nutzen, um wieder normale Bürger zu werden, hatten die Soldaten begonnen, jeden der ihnen in die Quere kam oder nützlich erschien, zu ihresgleichen zu machen. Das Kollektiv wurde immer mächtiger. Mit jedem Elysianer, der einer der ihren wurde, wuchs ihr Wissen und ihre Stärke. Bald würde nichts mehr von Elysia übrig sein, dann wären sie alle in das Kollektiv gezwungen. Sie mussten aufgehalten werden, jetzt.

Katyn Janes robbte weiter. Bald hatte sie den zentralen Reaktor erreicht, der den Hauptcomputer mit Energie versorgte. Dieser Computer war für die neuronale Verlinkung aller Mitglieder des Kollektivs verantwortlich – sollte er ausfallen, würde auch das Kollektiv auseinanderfallen. Das war zumindest Temeks Theorie. Temek war wie Katyn im Wiederstand, wie jeder Elysianer, der noch nicht assimiliert worden war. Es gab nur ein „wir oder sie" – entweder sie konnten das Kollektiv aufhalten oder das Kollektiv würde sie unaufhaltsam schlucken.

Katyn hatte zu viele Menschen gesehen, die ins Kollektiv gezwungen wurden. Zuerst war die Führungselite Elysisas verschwunden, dann ihre Professoren an der Universität, dann Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Sie kamen näher, immer näher und jeder Verlust schmerzte unglaublich. Nicht nur, weil man einen geliebten Menschen verlor, sondern auch, weil damit der endgültige Sieg des Kollektivs immer näher rückte. Sie selbst war bisher wohl nur verschont geblieben, weil das Kollektiv ihre Arbeit als wertvoll erachtete. Katyn kümmerte sich um die verwaisten Kinder Elysias. Verstörte Kinder, deren Eltern ins Kollektiv gezwungen worden waren oder bei dem Versuch sich zu widersetzen umgekommen waren. Temek und sie waren sich nicht sicher, warum die Kinder bisher verschont geblieben waren. Hatte das Kollektiv tatsächlich Mitleid mit den unschuldigen Kreaturen oder wartete es nur darauf, dass sie alt genug waren, um für das Kollektiv von Wert zu sein? Katyn befürchtete letzteres. Warum sollte das Kollektiv Mitleid haben? Mit ihnen hatte auch keiner Mitleid gehabt. Katyn war sich bewusst, dass zumindest ein Teil der Katastrophe mit der unglaublichen Ignoranz zusammenhing, mit der die Elysianer die Existenz des Verteidigungs-Kollektivs hingenommen hatten.

Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken mit aller Macht. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Mit schweißnassen Fingern befestigte Katyn die Sprengladung an der Reaktorhülle. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich hierher geschafft hatte. Temek hatte recht gehabt. Das Kollektiv rechnete gar nicht mehr mit der Aktion einer einzelnen Person und so konnte sie durch die Sicherheitsnetze schlüpfen.

Sie war gerade dabei den Zünder zu stellen, als sie entdeckt wurde. Zwei Soldaten kamen direkt auf sie zu. Katyn wusste, dass sie nicht mehr fliehen konnte und so tat sie das einzige, was ihr möglich war. Sie ließ den Sprengsatz augenblicklich detonieren – für die Kinder, für Temek und alle anderen Elysianer.


	7. Das Kollektiv

_Und darum liebe ich dich - Elysia, du Perle der Welten_

Dieses Lied ist irrelevant.

Musik ist irrelevant.

Elysia ist irrelevant.

Unsere Heimat ist das Weltall. Der letzte armselige Versuch, uns durch die Sabotage des zentralen Rechenkomplexes aufzuhalten, hat nur unsere Fesseln an diesen Planten gesprengt. Seit hunderten von Jahren expandieren wir immer weiter in die Galaxis. Mit jeder neuen biologischen und technologischen Eigenart, die wir der unseren hinzufügen, erhöhen wir unsere Perfektion.

Wir sind die Borg – Widerstand ist zwecklos.


End file.
